Mistress Sweet Sally Peaches
by mlle.imandeus
Summary: I have been intrigued with the Tori and Jade ask blog's portrayal of Tori as the dominant partner. I assumed Jade would be, but I can totally see it now. Especially since I have a drive very similar to Jade's in the story and have been through the same 'I will do anything ANYTHING for some relief' Rated M for 'Mmmm that's some kinky stuff'


Tori would be home in a few minutes.

She texted me from the ship port, saying that she had arrived and just gotten in a taxi.  
She wrote that her house and her slut toy better be ready for inspection when she arrived.

I had already been scrubbing the house for two days because serving made feel feel closer to Tori, my absent owner.  
The same reason I had started referring to her as my owner, even in my own mind, this morning.

It just made me feel like such a lucky girl to have an owner who was so understanding of her slave's unworthy and complicated needs.  
I've always had a high sex drive. Like embarrassingly always, when added to an early puberty. I was masturbating four times a day by the time I was twelve. Nine by the time I was fourteen. Which becomes prohibitively time consuming.

Then I discovered other people. For whatever reason, when I was alone, nine a day was basic maintenance and still didn't really scratch the itch. With a partner sometimes once was enough. Twice always and if it happened more than that it was just for fun. There were even a few times when a really good one would last me more than a day.

At this point, there was only one girl friend I had that I trusted enough and felt comfortable enough with that I would play those games. But she has a jealous girlfriend now who I'm also friends with, so I won't mention names. And it was never romantic between us. It honestly was just cuddly and friendly. It was two friends who have more intimate than normal access to each others bodies because one has legitimate hormonal needs and the other is both totally affection starved and confused as to normal boundaries.

I'm sure that relationship is what kept us both sane enough we didn't throw ourselves at anyone who showed an interest.

But this girl couldn't always be with me. She had uninvolved neglectful parents that put her in the situation of babysitting her older and abusive mentally ill brother.

Then I met Beck. He was a boy, but he was the most desired boy in school, a truly good kind person, and he was fiercely, desperately, in love with me. Which is nice for the ego. He also was such a nice guy that I knew he could be trusted with my secret. Not that I'd ever tell him, but if he happened to find out. Between the two of them I was okay for the first time since this big mess all started.

For the first year I would only let him do stuff to me. I would never reciprocate. Until one day my friend went on vacation with her family.  
The issue was not only did I need regular stimulation but if I did go without I got dirtier and nastier in my need. Because I needed an intense experience to clean out the crazies. And helping myself would only stop things from getting worse it wouldn't make them better. So if something turned me on to a new level solo work would only stabilize me to the new level not bring me back down. For that I needed help.

So for the week my friend was away I was only getting half rations of what I needed and hence becoming more and more desperate and frustrated. Keeping in mind this was not too long after I met Vega. And while it wasn't love at first sight or even lust, I did like her a whole lot as a person at first sight. Which both scared and thrilled me. Which is why I needed to be mean to her.

By the time my friend went away I was starting to wonder what her lips might taste like. Either pair you might want to refer to. So of course this is when Beck started 'befriending' that Alyssa Vaughn skank and I had to break up with him.

Then I'm getting nothing, when I need it all the more so I don't embarass myself in front of Tori. Finally I go to Tori in tears because I need it so badly.  
But I like it. Being who I am, feeling what I feel.. The biggest reason I don't fight it successfully is I don't fight it very hard. Which means there are days when I have to deal with a junkie's need, because turning it off while possible is difficult and I knew I'd want it again soon. So, just like an addict, I had learned to savor that need. Even if it gets me in predicaments like going to the girl who was slowly becoming my true crush for help getting back my placeholder.

That night after Beck kissed me and took me back, I was so worked up I needed to do things to Beck too. Which meant I had to do stuff to him at least sometimes from then on. Because it turned out I liked it, at least sometimes. Plus I never wanted to be put in a situation where I needed to tell him my story, which I felt would happen if I tried to backtrack. And it helped it all helped. I truly felt in control of Beck and in control of my special sleepover friend. and they each gave me enough that I didn't depend too much on either of them.  
If I was falling deeper and deeper for someone else, that wasn't something I felt forced to face.

While it's like an addiction in a way. the only reason it's not is I can turn it off if I need to. Where I'm not doing myself nor requiring anyone else to. Like the second time I broke up with Beck. I was able to become basically asexual for a time.

What happened was Sikowitz sent us on that date. And things were just perfect and we made those creepers cry. But I was feeling pretty fragile with the so horny I want to cut my pussy out and throw it in the sea. I just couldn't help myself. I kissed her and told her I loved her; that if she gave me any kind of sign at all I was hers.  
She moved to kiss me back. But stopped. She said Beck and I had not been broken up for very long. But even that wasn't why.  
She said she knew what we had, she could feel it too. But she wasn't Beck and she refused to have some little bickering petty thing with me. She said if I could be open and honest with her and be a loving partner, she wanted that.  
But it had to be her and I against the world not me against everyone, with her just less so. Like it had been with Beck. She wouldn't stand for it, and she believed if I was honest, I wouldn't want her to.

She was right of course. But I was gutted. I reached out and this was what I got.

After that things just kinda shut down. And they stayed shut down for months. Until the day of the Full Moon Jam when suddenly everything came back and brought with it all the extra juice it had gathered ever since. And things with Beck were okay for a time. Better than okay. but I knew it couldn't last.

As time went on the help of my little friend and Beck didn't help anymore. I might as well have been masturbating. It kept me sane, but it didn't scratch the itch.  
Only one thing could. I knew it with a bone deep certainty.

I broke up with Beck the summer before senior year. I told him how much I loved him. How much I would always love him. He meant so much to me, but not romantically or sexually.

Then I did the only thing I could do. I went to Tori and I told her the whole story. Everything. My sex drive issue, why I was always such a bitch around her. How I needed her, fuckin' truly honestly needed her. And I was pretty sure she needed me. That had to be why she's always the one who bails me out. Always running to help me or trying to impress me.

She agreed but also said it wasn't as easy as all that. She said that she felt for me but she was a virgin and wasn't jumping in bed with me on the first day.  
She also said that she felt for me again, but she also wasn't about to let me cheat on her like I had on Beck.  
I explained that firstly it wasn't sexy, it was intimate friendship.  
But she didn't see the difference.  
Secondly Beck knew about it and felt if I had needs he was biologically incapable of fulfilling, he was not going to stand in the way of my happiness. He just didn't want to hear about it.

Tori said that she didn't care what I called it, she didn't care what Beck did to deal with it. Because she wasn't going to deal with it. But if I could wait to have sex until she was ready and that included not doing anything with anyone else while her and I were a couple, she did love me and she would very much like to try.  
So I agreed. what else could I do? I loved her and she was right. The way I had been doing things up til now was pretty wazzy, whether my brain was pickled in hormones or not.

I expected it to be that easy. Yes, it'd be hard to get by on masturbation because I'd gotten spoiled. But it would allow me to function without bringing my scissor collection to school and reenacting the stabbing everyone in the head with scissors scene from my favorite daydream.

It might have worked, when nothing was going on. Just the normal horny amount I get daily.

But unlike when Beck and I broke up. My owner and I were actually dating. So she wanted kisses and hugs and the occasional buttsqueeze when I walked in front of her or gave her a hug.

So with nothing to cut the buildup down to size I started to go a little wild.

I thought it would be just like Beck or my friendship with Miss Sleepover. I would call the shots because I was loud and opinionated and a bit of a force of nature. I just kind of pushed people along in my wake like a train, when it came to anything I cared about.  
But that wasn't what happened. And I can't honestly tell you what might have happened differently.

There was no question I could push Tori around. I'd done it so many times before. But she was a strong woman with intentions and plans of her own.

In the beginning I just assumed I would take control like I always had. Like I did with everyone. And she probably would have let me, like she always had, but soon I didn't want to.  
It started as me thinking 'I would do anything to get some relief' and eventually evolved into, "Please make me do something to get relief'. It got so I was so grateful to her for even giving me the possibility of sex that I was crazy with gratitude.

I was not only begging inside to be made to earn it, but also I was trying to get her to dominate and hit me.

Dominate so my animalistic sexual side would accept that it was not my choice whether I got sex or not. Which would hopefully make it stop demanding it and wait at least a little more patiently.  
Hit me because I knew from accidental experimentation strong sensation like pain helped. I hoped maybe, between a little pain and masturbation I might somehow scrape along until she was ready.

It would also reinforce the message to my sex beast nature within that Tori was in charge.  
It all started with my asking, 'what will you do to me if I do/don't?' every time she told me to or not to do something.  
At first she thought I was doing it to prove that she couldn't make me do anything I didn't want to. And she would say, 'nothing,' in this kind of exasperated way. But it wasn't long until she sorted out the answer I wanted.

Then when she said, "I'll smack you in the mouth," and I did it, because that was exactly what I was looking for, she ended up saying, "I can't actually do it."

So I had to have that talk with her. The 'I'm a dirty pervert who needs this' talk. And it was deliciously humiliating and painful.

Which helped but not as much as physical sensation would. The hardest part was she wanted to know why, and I didn't know why myself. I know it had something to do with strong sensation and whatever. Probably something to do with my insecurity and thinking on some primal level that if she owns me she can't leave me. But the long and short of it was I wanted, maybe needed, to be her property.

I needed to have her show her power over me, at least in the beginning, especially in this time before we were sexual.  
But I felt like I might want the relationship dynamic to stay property/owner even after that.

Honestly no one knew why or ever probably would, it was likely a very complex series of reasons.

It took a little while of her trying to be what I needed and my trying to not need so much. But, luckily, she did eventually understand and embrace the drama and roleplay of it all. Once she had a handle on it, she was set. Eventually, by the time we actually started having sex, I was her property, her possession.

If we were doing it every day, we were almost like a regular non-kinky couple. With just a little edge of Tori definitely wearing the pants in the relationship and some light discipline.

But if we are separated for more than a day or we just could not find a good time and place, I get very needy of discipline and strong sensation that some might call pain. Also some kinds of humiliation, if it is something that really makes it clear I am owned by her.

Now my owner was on her way home after five days apart and expected to inspect her property when she got here.  
So I needed to get in the shower and be freshly cleaned and shaved when she arrived.

I was out of the shower and in my aubergine silk robe waiting for her about five minutes when she opened the door.

She dropped her bag by the door and walked over to me where I had risen from the couch to greet her.  
She grabbed my throat in one slim hand, reaching out to untie my robe with the other. "How dare you greet me wearing clothes. Like some sort of equal. What are you thinking slut?" She said opening my robe and pushing it off my shoulders to fall to the ground.

"I'm sorry, Milady. I'm sorry, Milady" I repeated. My pussy felt suddenly heavy and full. Tingles and zings running from heart to stomach to groin from her hand just starting to restrict my air and her treatment of me.

"Sorry, slut? You'll be sorry, that I promise you." She turned me toward the door and slapped my butt, hard. *spank* "Now pick up my bag and take it upstairs."

I picked up her bag and when I walked past to start upstairs she smacked my butt again. *spank*  
I placed the bag by the closet in our room.  
Tori grabbed the back of my hair and led me to the chaise lounge over by the window. She pulled me forward until I crawled up on it on my hands and knees.  
She began to slowly stroke her hand over my body; starting with just stroking my hair and down my back.

I almost started purring as I leaned into her stroking hand. It just felt so incredible to be being touched by my beautiful lover. The angel who was kind enough to own me and allow me to worship her. "Now I will examine my home later and I hope for your sake that you have done an adequate job preparing it for my return. For now, it is time for me to examine your unworthy flesh. Have you been taking good care of my property?" She asked.

"I have followed all orders, Milady. But only you can judge if my care has been good enough." I responded.  
Her slim strong hand swatted down stingingly on my freshly shaved pussy. *spank*

"I do not need you to educate me, slut. I am quite well aware of who belongs to who in this house." She dropped to her knees behind me sticking her face an inch away from my pussy and butthole and spreading me open.

This always gave me waves of embarrassment and tingles of pleasure. "Hmm, it looks like you did an adequate job shaving. But with you it never pays to be optimistic. Does it, slut?" Tori said, so close I could feel her warm breath on my stretched open hole.

She moved in even closer I could feel the tip of her hot wet tongue beginning to slowly investigate every inch of my greedy fuck hole. "I thought as much." Tori said. Then I felt a small sharp pain as she pulled a hair out with tweezers.

She continued inspecting me. so very close. double checking me and pulling any little stubbles I missed. When she finished she said "Five hairs. I found five hairs and that was just in this you incompetent or just careless, slut?"

"I don't know Milady, What do you think, Milady?"

"I think it's likely both. And you're lazy as well. It's my Lady. My Lady. Not 'milady'," She spoke with an exaggerated accent while still mumbling, like an American's impression of a drunk Cockney. "You're not British, I'm certainly not British. There are no 'miladies' here. So pronounce the entire words, how would that be, you lazy slut."

"I'm sorry my Lady." I said. Another swat landed on my pussy.*spank*

"No. I think that's why we're having this issue. I think that's why you think laziness and incompetence are acceptable in this house. I may love you with all my heart. I may lust after your beautiful body with the burning heat of a hundred suns. I may even want to take you into my bed and tenderly kiss every inch of you. But I am not 'your' Lady the way you are my slut. So for the rest of today if you call me that your poor freshly shaven and now freshly punished lovehole gets another spank."

"Yes Mistress." I said, loving this.

This pain and nitpicky attention to detail were exactly what I needed to burn the white hot need I had built up in her absence out of me.

Another swat landed, *spank* "Mistress what?"

I braced myself and answered, "Yes Mistress Sally Peaches."

Yet another swat, *spank* "What slut? You're mumbling." She said with a wicked smile.

"I said yes Mistress Sweet Sally Peaches." I said, loudly and enunciating.

"Slut. I. Told. You. Never. To. Call. Me. Sweet. Sally. Peaches. Again." She said, each word punctuated by another swat.  
*spank* *spank* *spank* *spank* *spank* *spank* *spank* *spank* *spank* *spank* *spank* *spank*

I knew my poor pussy was bright pink and puffy after that attention and not only was I filled with the heavy sensitive heat such treatment started in my front 'whor-ifice', as Mistress had thought to call it last week; but it sent zings of pleasure through my body and filling my heart.

In belated revenge for previous teasing Tori insisted that Mistress Sweet Sally Peaches was her full title, although I would be punished like I just was any time I used it.  
Luckily for me I was usually allowed to just call her Mistress for short.

Her other palm hit my cheek. *slap* "You greedy silly slut. You are making me punish you so much I've hurt my hand."

"I'm sorry Mistress. I'm sorry Mistress." I said, bowing my head to the couch.

The next swat landed on my butt. *spank* "Face down, ass up. A slut like you can't help but assume the position can she? Did you ever think that I'm too tired to play with my slutslave's fuckholes right now. I have been working for five days on that cruise to mexico. While you sat here and did god knows what. Probably masturbated."

She slapped my ass again. *spank*

"Is that it slut? Was there a moment this week that you didn't have your fingers in your slutty pussy or greedy ass? I'd list your mouth in there but I know you well enough to know you like to just masturbate with the other hand when you're hungrily licking your own fuckslime off your fingers.  
Well slut! Answer me. was there a moment I was gone you weren't frigging yourself in one hole or the other, although I know it was usually both."

"Mistress, I turned in the final draft for that pilot script, and filmed my guest spot on the show."

"What the fuck is the world coming to? I understand them taking a script from an insatiable fuckbeast like you. Those guys are all perverts and only care about the bottom line. But to let you film a guest role on a kids program while you're two fingers deep in your own ass is just depraved."

"Mistress, what I meant was, while I missed you like my heart had been torn out, and did need a lot of self soothing to even get by. I did not masturbate constantly, and did work." I explained

Two of Mistress' fingers were roughly jammed into my pussy. I was plenty wet enough that even a hard surprise insertion slid in easily. But I had just been spanked red there, so I still hissed as sharp sensation shot through me.

"Oh so Mistress is a liar?" My owner said, "So Mistress doesn't even know you at all. Mistress is wrong about everything."

She was fingering me hard, pushing in and dragging her fingertips against the roof of me, stimulating the internal roots of my clit while her other hand rubbed the little outside nubbin. "Mistress is probably wrong about how you are getting close to cumming."

My need and her perfect management of me. The sexy punishments, the erotic humiliations. Even though she hadn't been working me for more than two or three minutes, she was working me hard and expertly, I was actually on the edge of my peak.

"No Mistress. No Mistress." I said. Meaning, 'no, Mistress, you are not wrong. I am about to cum.' And I know that she knew that was what I meant. But she chose to play it a different way.

All stimulation stopped and her fingers slid smoothly out as if someone had flipped her off switch. "No? Okay. I don't need to do that anymore." She said, with studied nonchalance.

"Please Mistress no. Please." I said, my mind spinning from how close I was to cumming and spinning still more from having it snatched away.

"It's okay babyslut. You don't need to beg. I've stopped." Tori said in a sweet fake comforting tone.

"Mistress please. Please Mistress I was so close. Please, Mistress, if you choose to, please let me cum." I said.

"Oh the dilemma. My smart little fuckslut toy knows the magic words. She knows it's my choice. But your poor fuck hole is all pink and swollen with spanking and hard use. I don't want to hurt you." She said.

Suddenly both fingers were hilt deep in my butt. It was a surprise and a rough entrance. There was definitely strong sensation. But I wouldn't say it hurt.  
They were all slippery from my pussy after all.

All slippery with my fuckslime. I loved that word. I don't know if Tori somehow made it up but I'd never heard it. If I got a cat I was naming him Fuckslime. And calling him Slimey.

My butthole was only recently becoming used to such treatment. Some inspiring talks with our friends Sam and Cat had convinced her to take advantage of a brand new and underused access to her slut slave.

But, because of her skill and care, even rough play there felt good.  
It made me feel submissive and open. On display. Violated almost, but pleasantly so. Like she was toying with my darkest secrets.

It definitely made me feel owned and used in a way nothing else had. And through the thin wall between my holes her thrusting fingers were still bumping the internal structures of my clit.

Now I found myself on a different path to orgasm, but still well on my way. I was moaning and grunting a little bit.

Then Mistress stole my free will. She started rubbing my clit directly with a spitwet thumb.

Anal orgasms are just different, more visceral somehow, deeper. They tended to be louder with me, because I found I had less control over how loud I was and with focused clit stimulation I had no control at all.

Which meant I found myself there, moaning deep and long until I was almost lowing like a cow, as the sensation just got deeper and stronger and more intense with every moan.  
When the second or third orgasm hit and it was just getting more intense I almost started to panic.  
I wasn't sure I could take it. I almost asked her to slow down but I couldn't think of the words.

Suddenly she was in my cunt as well, her fingers fucking me and stretching me. Working the top of my vagina in a scooping 'come hither' gesture with her fingertips. Not just stimulating my G, but working it hard.

My mind and higher brain function were lost in a white light as I came and squirted so hard my whole undercarriage went into delicious spasm.  
I don't know what I was yelling but suddenly asscum flavored fingers were shoved in my mouth as Mistress said. "Shush, slut. The neighbors will think I'm killing you and call the cops. Or lesbianing you hard and want to take pictures."

As a last hard spasm rocked through my pussy and I collapsed exhausted I sucked my juices off Mistress' fingers. It made me feel like such a nasty slut to have to clean her after she played with me, especially after playing in my butt.  
So naturally I dropped hints for days until she caught on and insisted that be part of my duties.

"I'm going to expect this chaise cleaned of all your squirts and dribbles and the leather conditioned. But right now Mistress has to pee."  
Without a thought I slid off the chaise and onto the floor, on my knees with my mouth open.

I could tell Tori was surprised. We both were. We had never done anything like this, and only had touched on even talking about it once or twice.

But what really surprised me was how bad I wanted it. I really wanted her to pee in my mouth, and even make me drink it.

Ever since I learned in class that pee was sterile and carried no risk of germs it had burbled in the back of my head as the ultimate in service and humiliation. But that was abstract. I never really put myself in those thoughts or considered whether or not I would ever do it.

Then here I was, wanting it. Badly.

Luckily my little Officer Raisin Bran knew how not to break character. So after that split second flash of surprise her face went back to normal. "So my dirty, nasty, wonderful, little slave thinks that she deserves to give Mistress this most intimate service?  
Well maybe if you hadn't made such a complete fuckup of shaving my slave's holes.  
But I don't want you spilling your nectar reward all over my floor.  
So perhaps we can talk about it when I'm not so disappointed and sometime I might try in the shower. Let you prove what a good piss slave you can be.  
Now clean that fucking couch while I go to the Jade.  
Since you have such hunger for my use in that way, the toilet will be called the Jade from now on.  
You aren't using your name anyway.  
Since it's so much more accurate to just call you slut.  
Now get up and give your mistress a kiss, so I can go take care of this before I burst."

I stood up, came into her arms and gave her a soft lingering kiss. "Welcome home baby," I said. "Thank you so much."


End file.
